The Forbidden Love
by Kokailo
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been in a secret relationship for over a year now, but how exactly did that happen? Also, how close are they in their relationship? A short one shot.


**The forbidden love**

**A/N: **I don't own anything, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. Any grammatical mistakes are mine.

_**Summary: **Draco and Hermione have been in a secret relationship for over a year now, but how exactly did that happen? Also, how close are they in their relationship? _

She nervously walked around the corner, the dim light covering the dark corridors. Her eyes scanned the halls carefully, tip-toeing to stay unnoticed. With one last look behind her, she looked for any kind of movement, and when she saw none, she opened the classroom door as quietly as she could, and holding her breath, she quietly closed it again.

"Took you long enough." A voice behind her said, and with a smile she turned around, looking at the boy that stood in front of her. The moonlight shone its light gracefully on his body, his blonde hair gently reflected the light and his grey eyes twinkled. A cocky smile tugged at the corner of his lips and she herself, couldn't help but show a toothy grin.

He took a step forward, and within a few seconds his soft lips were covering hers, his body pushing her against the wall and with a soft thud she bounced against it. Her hands started to roam his body as he quickly started to undress her.

The bright light of the sun woke her up, and when she blinked a few times, she carefully opened her eyes. The comforting red of the bedroom greeting her and with a smile she thought back to what happened last night. It hadn't been the first time that she snuck out to meet him. Actually, she had been doing that for over a year now. She had to. Because night was the only time that she could be with him, touch him.

Yes, they had a forbidden love.

It was thrilling, exciting and so wrong in so many ways. Betrayal and distrust is what she displayed to her friends. She hated do deceive them, but she was selfish enough to pursue her own happiness. And he made her happy, how crazy that might sound. Sure, the first two and a half years he had been a plain out dick to her, but something happened in the middle of their third year. And she still hadn't figured out what exactly that was.

But somehow they ended up together, and she was totally fine with that.

She snapped out of her thoughts and started to dress up, before heading down to the common room. "Good morning, 'Mione!" A cheerful Harry said and Hermione smiled. "'Morning, Harry!" She greeted and they walked out of the portrait together. "Where is Ron?" She curiously asked, not noticing the red haired boy. "He left early, said he was too hungry to wait for you." Harry said with a laugh and a shake of his head in disapproval. Hermione chuckled, "Thanks for waiting for me, then." She said and he smiled at her, "Of course. Anytime."

They walked into the great hall, and her eyes immediately landed on the Slytherin table. And there she saw the person she wanted to see most. His eyes connected briefly with her, and if she hadn't been paying such close attention to his face, she wouldn't have noticed the little smile tugging at his lips. A minor smile appeared on her face as well, but as soon as she noticed Harry looking her way, she dropped the smile and turned it into a sneer. "I think my day is officially ruined right now." Hermione said grumpily and Harry nodded, "Malfoy has a way of doing that. It's his charm." He said and Hermione chuckled, walking to the Gryffindor table with Harry and sat down.

Hermione drifted her eyes to the stone wall behind all of the seated students and her vision started to blur, and her mind started to drift off. Taking her back to the day they started to date. It was highly unexpected, both not seeing it coming. After their second year Hermione had noticed how a certain blonde haired boy slowly started to invade her mind over the summer break, but she figured it was just because she hated him, and therefore appeared into her mind to remind herself of it.

But she wasn't called the smartest witch of her age without a reason, so she knew very well that she was deceiving herself. Trying to cover up the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about the way he had smiled the perfect smile of his at the bookstore before their second year started. And how she couldn't help but wonder what he had been talking about to his father about her. Of course, she knew it wasn't good things, but still, the thought of him thinking of her at least once, talking about her, saying her name even when it was with despise, it was thrilling.

Sure, she wouldn't deny that he was the most arrogant, cockiest person she had ever met, and he still annoyed her to death at times, but yet, she couldn't help but like him. At their third year it became even worse, he had grown up a lot more, and he just kept getting more attractive. At first, she thought she was going insane. She thought she had felt some sort of attraction between the two of them, and it made her think that she completely lost her mind.

Until, he passed by her in the corridors. She was just casually walking back from the library after she finished her classes, and about to walk to the Great Hall for dinner when all of a sudden she felt a body bumped into hers and felt something being pushed into her hands. _"Watch where you're going, Granger." _Malfoy said, the person she had been thinking about so much. Yet, he still knew how to push the right buttons, and she came to a halt, ready to throw an insult at him, when she noticed the weird feeling in her hand. She opened her hand and read the note that said: _**Meet me in the library past midnight. - D.M.**_

At first, she had her doubts, thinking he might set her up and lure her into detention. But, she couldn't help her curiosity and when the night arrived, she borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak – telling him she really needed to use it to go to the library, telling him she needed it for a school project, luckily, he lend it to her – and with that she made her way over to the library.

That's when it all started. A very awkward Malfoy tried to coolly tell her how he felt, and after a few hours of talking, they made a mutual decision to try the secret relationship.

So far, they had been able to pursue it until their fourth year, and still ongoing. Even though they couldn't interact much, and only had the nights to really talk to each other, it was still worth every moment of struggle. Every lie that she had to tell her friends just to hold him in her arms.

At day time they had to keep their enemy image up, and they continued their never ending insults. Although, they both knew, that each insult held an underlying message, telling each other to hold on, to fight through it and don't take anything they say seriously.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked and Hermione snapped out of her thoughts, turning her head to one of her best friends with a smile. "Yes, of course I am." She said happily and quickly stuffed a piece of bread into her mouth. "Classes are about to start, coming 'Mione?" Ron asked her and she nodded, standing up and walking with Harry and Ron out of the Great Hall, with her in front.

She saw a few people approaching her, but couldn't make out who they were, until she bumped into one of them. "Watch where you're going, Granger." The snarky voice said, and she felt his hand touching hers. Hermione returned his remark with a sneer but continued walking, tightly holding the parchment that was clutched in her hands.

A small smile appeared on her lips, some things never changed.


End file.
